Bad Moon Rising
by Matthias Stormcrow
Summary: This story takes place near the end of Twilight the Ballet studio to be exact. Every thing happens with one difference. The Cullen's don't save Bella: somebody else does. Main pairing Bella/O.C./O.C. just some warning expect some femslash. Read and enjoy the ride
1. Chapter 1: Calm before the storm

(A/N: Hello everybody. Matthias Stormcrow here to bring you once again another story. As usual I don't own Twilight I do however the Original Characters. On with the story.)

**Bad Moon Rising** By: Matthias Stormcrow

Summery: This story takes place near the end of Twilight the Ballet studio to be exact. Every thing happens with one difference. The Cullen's don't save Bella: somebody else does. Main pairing Bella/O.C./O.C. just some warning expect some femslash.

**Chapter 1: Calm before the Storm **(Unknown POV)

Phoenix, Arizona the day on the Ballgame in TwilightHere I sit in a Ballet Studio in Phoenix bored out of my frigging skull. God I miss Allison, my daughter Eve and my son Lucian. Eve and her brother are the apples of my eye. I adopted them from my good buddy Michael when he had too many mouths to feed. I guess I should explain how I ended up here in Phoenix. At all started when Beta pain-in-the-ass knocked on my door in Scottsdale, Arizona.Scottsdale, Arizona, A week before the Cullen ballgame in Twilight

"Reaper. Are you home?" A voice shouted outside my door with the sounds of unnecessary loud knocking which, woke both the Omega and I from our slumber.

In case you are wondering my name is Ripper, but my pack mates call me Reaper. I was born in a time where people did have a last name. My have short raven black hair, I am about six foot five inches tall, muscular. I don't even remember my real name so my pack at the time gave me a name: Ripper and it stuck ever since. We are what you would call Werewolves but we prefer the term Lycans. Hollywood has many myths about us. But the only movie that got us right to a degree is Underworld.

Although Hollywood seems to think that we only breed male werewolves and kill the females. They think this because they assume the females don't carry the ability to become a werewolf, which is further from the truth. We love our female cubs as much as the males. We aren't sexist by nature.

My pack has over thirty werewolves including myself. At one time there was three hundred thousand of us scattered around the world until the Italian Scumbags decided it was a good idea to hunt my people down. The thirty of us that survived the massacre of my kind knew the best way to stay alive was to avoid being detected by anyone. Hence the reason why we live on the outskirts of Scottsdale, Arizona, which is one of the best places for a werewolf to live despite it being hotter then hell here.

"Reaper for god sake open the damn door." Michael shouted again.

I turned to my left. Allison was just waking up. Allison is a beautiful even I know that. She has short blond hair shortened just to her shoulders. Sky blue eyes, long dark eyelashes, a smoking hot body. Not to defined but also not stick thin, creamy skin, voluptuous breasts and a killer smile to boot.

"Can you get the door please, I'm tired." Allison whimpered out.

Allison is the packs Omega. In old times it was considered an Omega's duty to get their ass kicked day in and day out. My pack and I never laid a threatening hand on Allison hence the reason her smoking body is still scar free. She still helps us unleash our tension or at least the unmated Wolves anyway if you catch my meaning. Now the only unmated ones are Allison and I so she sleeps with me every night we also have sex during that time. Now you are probably wondering she has slept at one time or another with every pack member both male and female shouldn't she have a lot of children? The answer: Omega's are barren. That hasn't stopped her though seeing as she has taken the role of mother of my children and provides for them while I am away.

"Sure Ali. I must say your were amazing last night. Are you still sore?" I asked softly.

She turned her head a little bit and I wiped her sweaty blond hair from her eyes. I looked into her eyes and smiled.

"You look beautiful. Here rub some of this on you it will help." I said softly while handing her a bottle of lotion.

I got up, threw back on my boxers and walked to the door. I opened the door and stepped outside because I did not want to wake up Lucian and Eve.

"Jesus man. Would it kill you to put some pants on." Michael said while looking at me.

Ah Michael. My most trusted and loyal friend and my pack beta. He is six feet four inches tall, solid built like mine, Short black hair with bits of silver in it, dark green eyes, and flair for dramatic all in all a complete pain-in-the-ass.

"That is rich coming from you Michael. Now quiet down the kids and Allison are trying to sleep." I said softly.

"I understand my Alpha. I apologize for shouting and being loud. Forgive me?" Michael replied softly.

With that Michael and I walked a few feet away from the house.

"Now what is it that you wanted?" I asked my voice now going to normal volume.

He took a deep breath and sighed.

"The Seer wants to see you." Michael said with no emotion in his words.

Ah, shit. Every time she wants to see somebody it never ends well. I turned to Michael.

"Look after Allison and the kids for me will you?" I asked.

He nodded his head and I started my fifteen-minute walk to the Seer's cabin. We don't live in Scottsdale, Arizona we actually live on the outskirts to protect the people living in the city from the supernatural and only people who know what we are is the town Mayor, the Police Chief, The Owner of the Bar we frequent and the Doctors and Nurses at the hospital. They know this because we saved them from our Mortal Enemies: The Vampire.

When I arrived I went to knock on the door.

"Come in, Reaper. I have expecting you." The Seer's otherworldly voice filtered out of the Cabin.

I took a deep breath and entered the cabin. When I walked in I saw a white-cloaked figure sitting in the middle of the room with some kind of dust around him or her. The Cloak had a hieroglyph of an eye on it.

"It's time Ripper. The time has come for you to meet your doom or your destiny. All it comes down to is a choice. But now is not the time for this for you are needed elsewhere. Now you must go to Phoenix and await the arrival of the Swan. Once you find her, bring her back she will be safe with us. Now…go." The Seer said before disappearing.

With that I ran out the door and back to my home and packed a bag as quietly as I could. I kissed Lucian, Eve and Allison and I left. I hoped I would be coming back.

Phoenix Arizona

That is how I ended up here. By here I mean in a Ballet Studio by the looks of it that had been shut down. I stayed hidden here by day and tried to track down this Swan. I still had no idea if the Seer meant the animal or a person and this was driving me bonkers.

Suddenly it dawned on me. I shouldn't be running around the city looking for something when chances are she will come to me and this would be the perfect place to set up an ambush.

Little did I know that this was only the calm before _the Storm_.


	2. Chapter 2: A Lycan's Mission

(A\N: Before I begin I just want to address the immature idiot who left me this story's 4th review, you know who you are, if you are going to leave immature comments as reviews then you aren't even worth my time because I don't appreciate that. I write stories for people's enjoyment not for some knucklehead to leave an stupid comment like that. Rant over on with the chapter.)

**Chapter 2: A Lycan's Mission**

Three Days later Bella POV

Here I am sitting in a hotel room with Alice and Jasper and I am bored out of my skull. What am I doing here? I should be back with my-

Suddenly I found myself in a cabin and in front of me was a girl with long silky black hair and the golden eyes of an animal-drinking Vampire, encasing her body from view was a white cloak with an eye on the hood. When she looked at me I thought she looked familiar but couldn't place from where I had seen her.

"Who are you?" I asked in wonder.

"Not important. I don't have much time. I called you here because I sent a protector for you because I believe you have a greater calling then that of mere mortal. Your protector is already in Phoenix but will not make a move until its time." This girl said.

"But I have-" I started to say but she interrupted me.

"He is using you. You don't see it but he is. In fact I saw him taking his family and leaving you next September. He comes back for you three years later only your not alive. You died at the hands of Vampire named Victoria." The woman said. "Are you ready to die?"

I shook my head no.

"I thought so now here is what you are going to do. When you wake up the vampire named James will call you and trick you to come to Dance Studio from your childhood. You will go there. James will beat you up and your protector will show up after he breaks your leg and your protector will kill him and burn the building down and take you with him back to others of his kind. Now wake up." She said with a snap of her fingers.

I woke up and first thing I see is Alice looking at me with a look of concern and that is when it hit me. The Woman in the white Cloak looked eerily like Alice only she looked older and her hair was longer.

Then the phone rang.

"It's probably Edward. " I said with what I thought was a convincing smile.

"We will just leave you two alone to talk then. Come on Jazzy." Alice said before grabbing Jaspers hand and leaving the room.

When I was sure they couldn't hear me I picked up the phone.

"Hello James. I know you're here and I know what you want. I'm coming to you. Lets end this before anybody else gets hurt." I said in a no nonsense voice.

"I was hoping to make a game out of this. But if you offer your life on a silver platter I will have to take it. Be here in an hour." James said with a cocky tone in his voice.

Now I needed to find a way to escape Alice and Jasper. First off I cannot decide anything or if I do change my mind quickly. Luckily I know this city inside and out. So with that in mind I opened the window, took off the coat I was wearing and hung it near the window. The breeze coming through made the room smell like my favourite strawberry shampoo. Next I donned a coat Alice brought with her I hoped it would disguise my scent and with that I climbed out of the window and down the fire escape.

When I finally hit the ground I hailed a cab and told the driver where I wanted to go. When we arrived I paid the guy, waited for the cab to leave and walked to an alleyway. I walked to the alleyway to see if anybody would be able to hear what was about to go on and there on the ground I saw a lead pipe next to a toolbox, I grabbed it and walked into the studio. What I didn't see at the time was that by leaving the Cullen's and walking into the studio I drastically altered my destiny.

(James POV) (A/N: Bet you all didn't expect that. LOL)

Here I sit, patiently waiting for the delicious smelling human to show up. I shall enjoy killing her as painfully as possible. When I heard her walking toward the building I smiled. Everything is happening the way I planned it. Game on.

When she came in I smirked. I walked toward her and took a sniff.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming. Alright human did you say your good-byes." I taunted.

"Did you to your slut." She taunted back.

She has spunk I'll give her that. I shook my head and with that I walked toward her human speed just to torment her. I was not expecting to get smashed in the face by a pipe. I snarled at her.

"No more games." I snarled as I backhanded her.

She went flying head and shoulder first into a mirror. The mirror cut her head open and the smell drifted to me and I walked toward her slowly and she tried to crawl away from me with a look of fright on her face and that is when I had a brilliant idea. I grabbed her left and broke it in my grip and she screamed…boy she screamed.

Somewhere in the close-by music started followed by an animalistic voice.

The secret side of me

I never let you see

I keep it caged

But I can't control it.

So stay away from me

The beast is ugly

I feel the rage

And I just can't hold it.

Followed by the sound of nails on a wall.

It's scratching on the walls,

In the closets, in the halls

It comes awake and I can't control it

Hiding under the bed, in my body,

In my head

Why won't somebody come and save me from this

Make it end.

Next thing I know is we both heard a building-shaking howl. I turned to the human.

"I thought I said come alone." I snarled at her.

"I did you moron!" She shouted back at me.

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The night has just began

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

Next thing both human and I know is this monstrosity comes crashing through the window, rolls and stops on his feet right between the human and I.

"I, I feel like a monster!" The beast snarled.

(Ripper POV)

As I waited for the action to start, the idiot Vampire was already waiting downstairs in the dance studio. He couldn't smell me because us older Lycans have a few tricks up our sleeves. You don't live for as I long as I have and not learn a few things among them: hiding my scent and speaking while in Lycan form. The last one took me 80 out of my 2000 years of living to learn how to do. The working theory is even though we are Lycans we are still very much human, just a lot faster and stronger.

We as Lycans lived free when the Romanian Vampires were in charge. In fact as I see it they warned Vampires to stay the holy hell away from us knowing full well how dangerous we are.

Anyways after a few hours of waiting I decided to climb out the window into the alley and I thought it would be a good idea to leave a lead pipe in the alleyway to mark an escape route until I could steal a car.

With that accomplished I went back into my living quarters to find Metal containers all ranging in sizes big enough contain pieces of a human body and got myself into a meditative state of mind in order to prepare myself for what I might have to do in order to kill the Vampire because now I know What this Swan is that I am supposed to protect is a Human. I came to that conclusion very simply: the Vampire downstairs. Why is he or she here in the first place, the answer a Human.

Our job or Life's Mission as Lycans is to wipe out any Vampire that gets too aggressive toward humans. Shame we can't police the whole world or we would if we had enough Lycans but that would mean we would need a million Lycans and that is too much to keep under one's command. The thing about Alpha Lycans is when we say jump and the others say how high. I don't take advantage of that and I never did that is probably why I killed my old Alpha and as a result I was exiled by the Beta and Allison joined me in exile to help form the core of my new pack…haven't seen any of them since.

At Nine p.m. I was awoken my trance by the shivers growing in my body and I knew what that meant: First night of the Full Moon was coming. You see Normally due to my age I can transform whenever and wherever I want unless it's during a Full Moon then I have no choice. This should be interesting I haven't killed a Vampire in a long time and by the sounds coming from downstairs this Vampire needed to die.

So I decided to take the theatrical approach. I turned on the CD Player in the studio and selected the song Monster from Skillet. Both of my children like the band Skillet liked them enough to talk me into taking them to Phoenix, Arizona to see them perform. When my transformation was completed the song started. I started singing along.

The secret side of me

I never let you see

I keep it caged

But I can't control it.

So stay away from me

The beast is ugly

I feel the rage

And I just can't hold it.

I started walking toward the window and let my claws make and audible scratching run along the wall.

It's scratching on the walls,

In the closets, in the halls

It comes awake and I can't control it

Hiding under the bed, in my body,

In my head

Why won't somebody come and save me from this

Make it end.

Next thing I did was howl loudly enough to be heard by the Vampire and the human getting her ass kicked downstairs. I knew it was a female based on the smell of her. Women have a very distinct smell especially when either frightened or turned on.

"I thought I said come alone." The Vampire snarled at her.

"I did you moron!" She shouted back at him.

She has spunk I'll give her that. When I reached the window I waited for the right time to strike.

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The night has just began

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

I jumped out the window and gripped on to the windowsill with enough momentum I crashed through the glass and rolled and came to a stop between the girl and the bloodsucker.

"I, I feel like a monster!" I snarled before launching toward the vampire hell bent on destroying him and saving the girl.

I rushed him and the speed carried both he and I and into a big mirror and when we crashed into it I heard a small thump but I kept my concentration on the Vampire. He was growling and snarling at me like a caveman…Nomads so uncivilized.

With that I slammed him through the wooden floorboards, picked him up and threw him into a nearby concrete pillar. He shook it off and stood.

"What the hell are you? I have been a vampire for five hundred years and I never encountered anything like you." he said in a confused voice.

"That is because I am the bad motherfucker you sons of bitches don't want to cross. I have kill thousands of your kind and I am not the only one of my kind. You see scumbag I am a Lycan." I replied with a growl.

"That can not be your kind is extinct, kaput, finished. The Kings killed them all." He snarled at me.

"All your_ queens_ did was piss my kind off and they will get the receipt we own them sooner or later but until then my quest for revenge will just have to settle for your candy ass." I said before slinking into a crouch. "Let's finish this because I am bored. I have a, by now sexually frustrated Omega to conquer and two rug rats to provide for. Time to die."

With that he got into a crouched position and this kind of reminded me of the old west, two gunmen staring each other down before the big shoot-out at the ok corral.

We both sprang at each other he sliced my left arm and I decapitated him. Then when he landed on the ground I began tearing the rest of his body apart to have a bonfire with later amongst my brethren. I then stuffed the pieces into metal travelling cases provided for my kind when we kill Vampires by the C.I.A. it helps knowing there are humans willing to cover up your trackers plus it helps to know the President of the United States and several members of the United Nations hehe. They cover up our tracks and we stay hidden.

With that I changed back threw on an overcoat to wear until I got back home and I dragged the cases to a nearby parking lot for the gym and I spotted a nice looking Black Ford pick-up truck. I loaded the cases and pulled out of the parking lot before parking in front of the ballet Studio then I ran inside started the routine.

The routine is basically our code for cleaning up evidence that a Lycan was involved and in a situation like this the best way to go about cleaning the scene would be the blow the building up unfortunately I don't have any explosives but nobody ever accused me of being archaic so I'll just burn this place down. I know there is a lot of flammable stuff upstairs where I was living so I went up stairs grabbed the flammable chemicals and started pouring all over before grabbing the girl lightly throwing her over my shoulder and making a flammable path to the front entrance before digging into my coat pocket and struck a match and dropped it then turned and walked calmly back to the truck, placing the girl gently into the passenger seat and I walked into the drivers, turned the car on and drove off.

"Great night for a bonfire." I said before rolling down the window placing my head out and let out a loud victorious howl.

We drove of into the light of ¾ full moon. Something in the back of mind told me that my life as both Pack Leader and a man was about to change and change drastically.

(A/N: That is the end of another chapter. Now in case it wasn't clear Bella is not going to end up with Edward or be a Vampire. She'll be a Lycan and have not one but two mates: Allison and Ripper. Also we will learn more about Ripper's origins before he became a Lycan including his real name. So please drop me a review and no immature comments for the love of god.)


	3. Chapter 3: Clash of the Titans

**Chapter 3: Clash of the Titans** (Bella POV)

When I walked into Ballet studio I knew just from seeing James pacing the room I knew right then and there that I was going to be in for a world of pain.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming. Alright human did you say your good-byes." James taunted.

"Did you to your slut." I taunted back.

I felt brave like I can take on the world and win actually I felt like the person I was before I left Phoenix. The Cullen's don't know me as well as they think they do.

I was never the quiet girl back in Phoenix. I was more relaxed especially when Renee, Phil and I moved to Scottsdale, Arizona for a couple of weeks when I was fourteen. We moved because of our water pipes broke and we had to vacate the house until the pipe could be fixed. It was there that I saw something I would never forget. I saw a Lycan. This Lycan was pretty freaking big with Black fur, greyish green eyes, and a muscular build, about a fifteen to twenty millimetre long muzzle. I found out that it/he/she was Lycan thanks to a Movie called Underworld and my own research.

With that James started walking toward me and as he got within hitting distance I struck him in the face with the pipe I was carrying with a loud clang.

"_He looks angry." _I thought to myself when I saw his eyes turn from Red to Black.

"No more games." He snarled at me.

Then back-handed me catching me in the nose, which broke it. I went flying head and shoulder first into a mirror. The mirror cut my head open. I began to get dizzy when I hit the ground. In my dazed brain I could hear him walking toward me and I sensed something else was in studio other then James and I and I hoped that whatever it was heard the racket going on down here and come to my aid. Next thing I know is James grabs my left leg and broke it.

"_Son of a bitch!"_ I thought to myself as I screamed and rolled onto my right side and grabbed the injured leg. _"Please help me whoever is upstairs."_

My prayers were answered when I heard Music playing from upstairs. By the first few beats of the song I recognized the tune as Monster from the band Skillet followed by an animalistic voice.

The secret side of me

I never let you see

I keep it caged

But I can't control it.

So stay away from me

The beast is ugly

I feel the rage

And I just can't hold it.

Followed by the sound of nails on a wall.

It's scratching on the walls,

In the closets, in the halls

It comes awake and I can't control it

Hiding under the bed, in my body,

In my head

Why won't somebody come and save me from this

Make it end

Next thing I know is we both heard a building-shaking howl. James turned to me.

"_I recognize that howl. It's him or her. The Lycan." _I thought to myself.

"I thought I said come alone." He snarled at her.

"I did you moron!" I shouted back at him. _"Dude, you are so screwed. That Lycan is going to kill you and leave me alive thank god it is not a full moon otherwise I'd be fucked. Kiss your ass good-bye motherfucker."_

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I hate what I've become

The night has just began

I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster

Next thing both James and I know this Lycan comes crashing through the window, rolls and stops on his feet right between James and I.

"I, I feel like a monster!" The Lycan snarled.

It's him. The Lycan from three years ago How did he…not important right now. I looked at James and he looked…scared or surprised one or the other.

In flash the battle began with the Lycan launching at James. He or she was graceful and might I add freaking fast. I blinked and they went from five feet in front of me to twenty-five feet away and they went smashing into a giant mirror.

I let go of the pipe I was barely holding on to and it hit te ground with a light thump.

The Lycan wasn't satisfied with that so he picked him up and slammed through the floorboards. Then picked him up like James weighed nothing and tossed him into a concrete pillar just as easily.

"What the hell are you? I have been a vampire for five hundred years and I never encountered anything like you." James said in a confused voice.

"That is because I am the bad motherfucker you sons of bitches don't want to cross. I have kill thousands of your kind and I am not the only one of my kind. You see scumbag I am a Lycan." The Lycan replied with a growl.

"That can not be your kind is extinct, kaput, finished. The Kings killed them all." He snarled at him.

"All your_ queens_ did was piss my kind off and they will get the receipt we own them sooner or later but until then my quest for revenge will just have to settle for your candy ass." He said before slinking into a crouch. "Let's finish this because I am bored. I have a, by now sexually frustrated Omega to conquer and two rug rats to provide for. Time to die."

"_He already has a mate…or maybe not because I have read that the Omega's job is sooth the needs of all the Wolves in the pack wither that be physically, mentally or sexually. I wonder if that would apply to me if I ever become a Lycan. Their ways of life based on what I read seemed very interesting." I thought to myself._

If you had not have guessed by now I am bi-sexual and nor am I a virgin either. I lost that a year ago to a seventeen year old girl and a banana…don't ask.

Anyways both the Lycan and James launched at each other and I watched in awe as the Lycan beheaded James rather neatly with his sharp claws and it was at the same time that the smell of salt and rust was becoming stronger and it wasn't from me…

(A\N: That is the end of another chapter I would like to thank Amy McGee for the idea. Next chapter will be the first chapter through Allison's eyes. I suggest you all pay close attention to the next chapter because I am going to reveal some things that Ripper doesn't know about. Now in case you are wondering why I ended the chapter like I did well there is a simple solution: Bella passed out from her injuries and the smell.)


End file.
